tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Bi-Han
Bi-Han (璧漢 or 避寒)Netherrealm Studios Releases Sub-Zero Vignette! the original Sub-Zero, is a Lin Kuei assassin. About Bi-Han Bi-Han, The Original Sub-Zero, is an assassin among the most powerful of Lin Kuei. As Sub-Zero's name, clothes, and powers would suggest, his character is icy and distant. In all aspects, he is a cold-blooded and violent assassin absolutely dedicated to his clan, the Lin Kuei. While essentially neutral, his soul has become dark and corrupted from years of violence and remorseless killing. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Sub-Zero possesses incredible control over the element of ice. He can easily deep freeze opponents to the point of them becoming brittle enough to shatter into pieces. By a single touch he is even able to flash-freeze opponents and has the ability to freeze the entire air itself by concentrating all of his ice power into one destructive blast. His weapons of choice are shurikens. Signature moves As Sub-Zero *'Freeze:' Sub-Zero can send a ball of ice and freeze the opponent in place. (MK, MKM:SZ) *'Lin Kuei Slide:' He can slide across the floor and knock the opponent off their feet. (MK, MKM:SZ) *'Ground Freeze:' Sub-Zero freezes the floor and whoever steps on the circle of ice will temporarily slip all over the place, setting the opponent up for a free hit. (MKM:SZ) *'Freeze in the Air:' He can jump and freeze his opponent in the air. (MKM:SZ) *'Diagonal Freeze:' Sub-Zero freezes the opponent, who is in the air. (MKM:SZ) *'Ice Clone:' Sub-Zero creates an ice statue of himself anywhere he chooses, and anyone who touches it will freeze. (MKM:SZ) *'Freeze on Contact:' Sub-Zero arranges a little jog, and whoever touches him freezes. (MKM:SZ) *'Super Lin Kuei Slide:' Improved version of Lin Kuei Slide. He can slide across the floor on greater distance. (MKM:SZ) *'Deep Freeze: '''He can deep freeze opponents to the point of them becoming brittle enough to shatter into pieces. (''MKM:SZ) *'Polar Blast:' He has the ability to freeze the entire air itself by concentrating all of his ice power into one destructive blast. (MKM:SZ) Fatalities As Sub-Zero *'Spine Rip:' The first Fatality that he has involves ripping out opponent's head and spinal cord from their shoulders. *'Sliding Knockout:' Sub-Zero slides across the screen and knocks out the opponent. (MK) *'Super Uppercut:' Sub-Zero delivers a powerful uppercut that knocks out his opponent. (MK) *'Deep Freeze Backfist:' Sub-Zero jumps from the opponent and freezes them, then jumps back to the opponent and backhands them, shattering them to pieces. (MK) Quotes Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero *''"Grandmaster, in honor of the Lin Kuei, I bring you this sacred Map of Elements."'' *''"Let's get something straight... I am not a ninja... I am LIN KUEI! Scorpion was a ninja!"'' *''"Scorpion was tipped off! He knew I was breaking into that temple and if he wasnt' there, there wouldn't have BEEN a battle! You are responsible for this, sorcerer!"'' *''"Fine. I get to the temple, and then what? What's inside?"'' *''"Your peace of mind almost cost me this mission!"'' *''"I thought Shao Kahn was-"'' *''"That amulet isn't worth the bronze it's molded from."'' *''"I'll do it, Thunder God... But only because I have no choice."'' *''"You're mistaken! Quan Chi is responsible for their death!"'' *''"That's it? Not even a thank you?"'' *''"I vow to serve and obey the Lin Kuei."'' Mortal Kombat: Armageddon *''"You will join me or you will die!"'' Mortal Kombat (2011) As Sub-Zero *''"Now you will feel death's cold embrace!"'' (To Sonya Blade) *''"Will not...or cannot?"'' (To Scorpion) *''"To hell with your clan!"'' (To Scorpion) * "The Netherrealm..." (To Scorpion after getting dragged to the Netherrealm by Scorpion) *"That is not me!" (To Scorpion after Quan Chi shows him a false vision of Sub-Zero murdering his family) Trivia * Bi-Han "壁漢" literally means "flat-jade man", while "避寒" is Chinese for "escape cold". *Sub-Zero's original name was going to be "Tundra", which canonically became the younger Sub-Zero's original codename. References * Bi-Han at the Mortal Kombat wiki category:assassins Category:Characters Category:Lin Kuei Category:Neutral Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Male Ninjas Category:Male Characters Category:Humans